legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Colosseo III
'Heroes Colosseo III ' is a battle based event, and the third in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from August 11, 2013 at 08:00 PM (PST) to August 14, 2013 at 07:59 PM (PST). Due to technical errors, the event was postponed and later reopened on August 11, 2013 at 11:30 PM (PST). Ladder battles were officially introduced in the event, and are scheduled for the last day of the event, from August 13, 2013 at 10:00 PM (PST) to August 14, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature changes *Revenge victories no longer count for Victory Count Rewards *Revenge victories no longer displayed in the Attack Record *Opponent matching now allows a greater variety of challengers Class capacity The following are the maximum number of players allowed in the top three classes. Players who fall outside of these limits at the end of the event will be demoted to a lower class. *Class S **200 players *Class A **2000 players *Class B **5000 players Ladder battles When ladder matches are fought, the lower class winner will take the spot of the higher class loser. Ladder battles are restricted to the top players in classes A, B, and C, and the lowest ranked players in classes S, A, and B. The following illustrates match pairings for the ladder battles. *Class A **Top 50 players challenge bottom 50 of class S. *Class B **Top 500 players challenge bottom 500 of class A. *Class C **Top 2000 players can challenge bottom 2000 players in class B. iOS final ranking rewards Class A Class B Class C iOS achievement rewards *Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. *Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF Combo rewards *150 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - Leaping Merc Christhard × 1 Victory count rewards * 1 win - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Half Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Mirror Witch Bartolomea x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Eternal Traveler Clive x 1 *70 wins - Mirror Witch Bartolomea x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - Beastsword Olegario x 1 Battle count rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 2 (see Event Card Pack below) *3rd Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *10th Battle - Half Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *15th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Prosperous Baby Dragon x 1 *40th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 1 *70th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *90th Battle - Lightning Adelmira x 1 Successful defenses rewards *1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixer (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 5 *70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 Revenge count rewards *1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - Lightning Adelmira x 1 *35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 1 *45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 5 *50 Successful Revenges - Beastsword Olegario x 1 Gold Medal Card Pack Gold Medals are awarded during the game that can be redeemed for The Heroes Colosseo Event Card Pack, which contains only new cards (stated as 13 cards with 10 rares). *Commons **Avaricious Guillaume **Capricious Circe **Forest Warrior Viggo **Slithering Serpent *Rares **Almiro, Headchopper **Death Surpassed Menelaus **Gaizka, Battleaxe Bearer **Hammer Fighter Batzdorf **Horrific Strife Mechthild **Laughing Maniac Cunitz **Necromancer Linus **Pretentious Odilon **Radovan, Fist Fighter **Sesilia the Contender Category:Events Category:Heroes Colosseo III